


Goofball

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bearded Chris Evans, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Self-Insert, Short!Reader, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: You work at the costume department and have a huge crush on Chris.





	Goofball

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested this on Tumblr. 
> 
> Requests are open! (tumblr: young-and-bitchy / request here).

You were a boss at your job and everyone in the set of Avengers: Infinity War knew that, but they also knew that, given to your shy nature, you got flustered easily.

They’d use it to mock you at the beginning, but now it was a natural thing to see you with flushed cheeks. Instead, crew and cast members would compliment you and your job a lot more.

You were in the costume department with your coworker, Ana, and waiting for Tom Holland to change into his Spider-Man suit to see if it was a good one.

“The wig should’ve been darker,” Ana commented on Elizabeth Olsen’s wig for Scarlet Witch. “I mean, I know she’s hiding out and stuff, but… it just…”

“Seems unnatural, right?”

“Right!”

You shrugged. “Maybe for Part Two,” you said. “Tom?! What’s taking you so long?”

“You know how hard it is to get into this thing?”

“Yeah, I made it! Evangeline is out in three minutes, c’mon.”

Ana chuckled. “Hey, girls,” you heard the voice of Sebastian Stan.

Ana and you turned to face Sebastian and Chris Evans, who were coming to the department for their fittings. When you saw Chris, your cheeks immediately took a reddish colour.

Ana was the only one who could tell the difference from you having flushed cheeks and being in love. This was the latter.

“Hello, boys,” Ana greeted, putting her arm on your shoulder.

You rolled your eyes. “How’s it going?”

“Oh, you know, just… waiting,” you replied. “Holland, c’mon man!”

Chris chuckled. “I’m ready, I’m ready!”

The group faced Tom. He was wearing the Iron-Spider suit. “Oh my God,” Ana murmured. “Sigrid is gonna lose her shit! I’ll go find her!”

The suit was perfect.

“Tom, you look amazing,” you complimented him. He turned around to see himself in the mirror, smiling to himself. You placed your hands in his shoulders. “Is anything bothering you?”

“Besides the thong up my ass, nothing much.”

You rolled your eyes. “But do you like it?”

“I love it,” he stated.

“Look!” Ana said, probably to Sigrid. You made Tom turn.

Sigrid covered her mouth with her hands, surprised. “It’s fabulous,” she said.

“Yeah, you designed it…”

A few minutes passed with Sigrid looking at the suit and helping Tom get out of it. At the moment, Chris was walking out of the dressing room, wearing a full-black Captain America suit. You took a deep breath, trying to leave aside how incredibly handsome he looked and focused on the task in hand.

You sighed, tilting your head to the side. “So?” Ana inquired.

“I don’t like it,” you confessed.

Ana let out a grunt. “C’mon!”

“What’s wrong with it?” Evans asked you.

“I mean, I do like it, but… it just… doesn’t feel right to me.” You walked around in a circle, admiring the suit. When you stopped, you did it staring straight at the star in the suit. He was almost a foot taller than you, it was ridiculous.

“Don’t tell me this is going to be like in Age of Ultron, (Y/N),” Ana said.

That was it.

“Ana, you’re a genius,” you said.

“I am?”

You looked at your coworker. “Get Sebastian on his suit. Goofball and I will go to the deposit.”

“Goofball?” Chris said.

“Follow me.”

Chris walked with you. The deposit was across the studio, where all the costumes and wardrobe from previous movies were. He helped you open the gate and you ran towards your destination, Chris following at a calm pace and looking at the ridiculous amount of clothing in the place.

“What are we looking for?” Chris asked, running towards you.

“We’re looking for… Ha!” You grabbed the suit Chris used for Steve in Civil War. “This!” You exclaimed. “Steve left with Bucky in this suit, so it’s probably the only one he has since he broke up with his designer.” Steve rolled his eyes, chuckling. “Do you mind taking it for me? I’ll pick up some stuff, and you better have it on by the time I’m there.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

You watched him walk away and let out a longing sigh.

When you returned, Chris stood on a side as Ana checked out Sebastian’s suit. “The arm looks awesome.”

“Why, thank you,” Stan responded.

You rolled your eyes. “Why did you put him on the old suit?”

“Because it’s going to be the new one. Now…” you pulled out the cap of a white marker and spit it out somewhere in the floor, “…I suggest we…,” you drew the silhouette of the star, “get rid of the star and… give a darker tone to the stripes of the abdomen. It gives it like, an edgy tone to it but it’s not too much like the other one.” You turned to Ana. “What do you think?”

Ana tilted her head, picturing what you were saying. “I think it could work.”

You looked at Chris. “What do you say?”

“Hey, you’re the boss,” he shrugged.

You shyly smiled. “Oh, and also…”

You grabbed the sleeve of Chris’ right arm and rolled it up to the middle of his forearm. You did the same with his left arm, taking the scent of his perfume in and biting your inner lower lip.

“This way?” You asked him.

He met your gaze. “Yeah,” he replied in a soft voice.  

You nodded. “Cool, hm…” You coughed. “Ana, take pictures, I’ll write this down and… Seb? Any complaints on the suit, any changes?”

“No, I love it.”

“Cool.”

You grabbed the notebook and started writing down the changes as Sebastian and Chris got in his regular clothes.

“You couldn’t be more in love,” Ana whispered to you.

“Shut up.”

When Chris and Sebastian were leaving the department, they encountered with Anthony. He was on his way to have lunch.

“You come from Costumes?” Anthony asked.

“Yeah, why?” Evans retorted.

“Dude, you know (Y/N) is, like, super in love with you, right?”

“What? No… No, c’mon.”

“Actually…” Sebastian started. “I did notice she was… you know, a bit… red.”

“She’s like that all the time!”

“This is different.”

“Besides, she’s gorgeous, like… very gorgeous.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Stop.”

“Just think about it,” Anthony suggested and turned to Sebastian. “Hey, you know…”

Chris unplugged his mind from the conversation. He couldn’t deny the truth: your creativity blew his mind, always thinking outside the box; you were incredibly beautiful and he adored the way your eyes lit up when you smiled; and you were hilarious and…

“Chris?!” Sebastian’s voice brought him back to reality.

“I’m here, I’m here.”

Sebastian and Anthony looked at each other. “We broke him,” Anthony said.

 

You were in the deposit at late hours of the evening, listening to music in your big headphones and sketching your new idea for Chris’ suit, but instead you were too focused on drawing his face.

Pathetic.

You noticed the gate opening, and you saw Chris’ figure. Your eyes widened and you flipped the notebook upside down.

Your headphones went to your neck. “Hey.”

“I knew I’d find you here.”

You stopped the music. “Is that an attack to my lack of personal life?”

His eyes widened. “No! No, I—”

“I’m joking, goofball.”

He laughed and approached you. “What are you still doing here? It’s almost eleven. You should be home by now.”

“I’m working on your suit. What are you doing here?”

“I was working with RDJ on the second part of the movie, you know… storylines and stuff.”

“Ah,” you mumbled.

“Can I see the sketch?” He asked, approaching you, pointing at the notebook.

Maybe he wouldn’t think anything weird. You’re a costume artist, and to get the full perspective you need the face of the person… It would be fine.

You gulped. “Sure.”

You flipped the notebook, showing him the sketch. “I like the remains of the ripped star,” Chris complimented. “And how the shields look.”

“I’m glad,” you shyly smiled.

“And, you know, my beard looks very realistic, I…”

You rolled your eyes. “Get off your high horse, Captain.”

Chris laughed and you melted. “What were you listening to?”

“Hm… it’s a playlist for Steve.”

“Steve?” He arched an eyebrow.

“Your character. I have them for all, in case I need inspiration…” You unplugged the headphones. “You want to listen?”

“Sure.”

You pressed Play and Whatever It Takes from the Imagine Dragons was midway. “Here, I have…” Chris pressed his elbows against the table, very close to you. You gulped. “I have, hm… more Imagine Dragons, Fleurie, Royal Deluxe, The Score… I have some soundtracks from the previews movies, too.”

“This is awesome. Can you send it to me? So I can get into the mood when we start filming…”

You nodded. “Yeah, definitely.”

“Cool, cool…”

You stopped the music. “You haven’t read the script, right?”

Chris blinked a few times and then let out a defeated sigh. “You got me.”

Chris and you were talking for another hour, and you couldn’t believe it. Chris and you had been friends for years. You’d been doing his costumes since The First Avenger, but during that time you were an intern, not the head of the department. You were younger and infatuated. This time around… you were older and in love.

And so screwed.

 

A  week later, you arrived to the costume department with a large coffee in hand and yawning. You found your team in a circle, looking at something in the centre.

“What is it?”

“It’s for you.”

It was a basket of roses and violets. Your eyes widened, and you left your coffee in a nearby desk.

You read the card:

****_Goofball:_  
**_Roses are red, violets are… violet, not blue.  
_ ** ****_Please, pretend they’re blue._

“There’s a hole in the middle.”

You put your hand in the hole of the flowers and pulled out an action figure of Captain America.

“No… way…” Sigrid mumbled.

“Chris sent them!” Ana exclaimed.

You faced your crew… and shouted. Shouted from happiness, like a teenager in love. You danced like a moron, and your crew danced and shouted with you.

“Oh my God…” You hugged the action figure. “Yes!”

Chris and you had been texting non-stop for the last week, and he had to come over to the set that day. When Chris went that afternoon for his fitting, he wasn’t sure of what he’d encounter or how things would go down.

The first people he saw were two women he was aware were in a relationship with flowers: one with a violet, one with a rose.

One gave him a side-eye smirk, another one winked.

He smiled to himself, confident and ready.

On his way to finding you, he spotted a few more people from the costume department with roses and violets in their coats, shirts, ears.

He found you fixing the Scarlet Witch costume in a mannequin. You had a rose in one ear and a violet in the other one, listening to cheerful music and dancing.

He chuckled and you turned around, seeing him. “For being Captain America, you’re not good at sneaking up on someone.”

“I see you liked the flowers.”

“And the action figure too.” The suit was in a table with the action figure, the sketch from the night before and the new shields. “Why did you send them?” You asked, looking down.

“Because, hm… I think I…”

You searched for his eyes. “You what?”

Chris decided to show you. You felt the scent of his cologne in your tongue, how his beard tickled against your inner lips. Your hands were on the back of his neck as he hugged your back.

You were kissing him and you didn’t want it to stop.

“I like you, too,” you muttered close to his lips when the kiss ended.

“I know.”

You rolled your eyes and gave him the suit. “Get on this and we can talk about you taking me out on a date.”

“Sure you don’t want to help me?”

You bit your lower lip. “Damn you, goofball,” you said as you grabbed his hand and took him to the dresser.  


End file.
